Jidougusuko
Jidougusuko (lit "Automail") is the Zanpakutou of Tuari Fire. It is a Melee-Type, Constant-Release Type Zanpakutou, though it does have several abilities that make it similar to a Kido-Type. It also has a fire-based attack, though this is not enough to make it Fire-Type. Sealed State Jidougusuko has no sealed state. It is a Constant-Release Type. This also means that it has no release command. Shikai Jidougusuko's Shikai takes the form of a seemingly robotic arm that replaces the Shinigami's own arm. Shikai Abilities Jidougusuko is made of such hard and dense "metal" and grants Tuari so much strength that she can easily block most physical attacks with just a single arm. The strength also grants her superior striking power. A single punch from her arm can deal devastating damage to a person's body. Jidougusuko also has several seemingly robotic weapony built into it. * Rocket Punch – Tuari's hand is able to shoot out on a chord, allowing her to strike things from a distance with devastating power. The sheer velocity that the fist flies has enough power to knock down an entire wall. * Blaster Palm – Tuari's hand is able to transform, with a hole opening in her palm and her hand becoming a knozzle, the fingers sliding down to form knubs on the side of the nozzle. Tuari is then able to fire a blast of pure Reiryoku. * Finger Drills – Tuari's finger tips can turn into small but powerful drills. These drills allow her to easily drill through and break the metal-like surfaces of an enemy's Zanpakutou, quickly ending the fight. If the drills are not strong enough, Tuari can close her fingers together to form a single, larger drill. * Dispersion Shield – Tuari is able to open a hatch on her forearm that disperses Reiryoku into the air. Doing this, Tuari is able to create a force field on her forearm that can block energy-based attacks such as Zanpakutou abilities and Cero blasts. Bankai When Tuari utters "Bankai", an explosion of bright light engulfs her. When the explosion settles, Tuari stands in a crater, all four of her limbs robotic. The Bankai’s name is Hagane Jidougusuko, which translates to "Full Metal Automail". Bankai Abilities Having robotic legs gives Tuari a large boost in speed and jumping power. Tuari's other robotic arm also has the strength and durability of her first arm, allowing her to block attacks with both arms and deliver devastating strikes with both arms. But the second arm also has several interesting pieces of weaponry in it. * Arm Cannon – Tuari's entire arm is able to morph into a long gun barrel capable of firing a Reiryoku blast several times more powerful than the Blaster Palm of her other arm. The blast is powerful enough to destroy an entire building, and can easily take out a Menos Grande with a single shot. However, it has a charge time, needing some time to build up Reiryoku for the blast. It also consumes quite a bit of Tuari's Reiryoku. If fired more than three times in a single day, Tuari will need some time to recover. * Flamethrower – Tuari is able to shoot a stream of fire from her palm. The fire burns at a high temperature, but is not hot enough to turn blue. She can fire it as a constant spray, but can only maintain the spray for a short time before she has to let her arm cool down. But she can also charge it up to shoot a large fireball the size of a beach ball. * Finger Tendrils – Tuari's fingers are able to fire out on thin wires, allowing her to entangle enemies in the powerful metal threads. This is useful for keeping enemies still for a powerful attack. However, due to it coming from the same arm as her Arm Cannon, she cannot use the tendrils to set an enemy up for the Arm Cannon. * Satellite Ejection – Tuari is able to open a hatch on her arm’s bicep to release a small robot the size of a hand grenade. The robot is able to hover and move swiftly, and can fire lasers of pure Reiryoku. The robot is so small and moves so swiftly that it is hard to hit with projectiles, and normally hovers out of the enemy's physical reach, but it can be destroyed. Tuari can release up to a maximum of four at a time, and if one is destroyed she can always release another one to replace it. The robot's lasers come from their own Reiryoku supplies. If the robots run out of Reiryoku to fire lasers with, they can ram into the enemy and explode in a kamikaze attack. However, releasing a new satellite uses up Tuari’s Reiryoku each time. Zanpakutou Spirit Jidougusuko's spirit is a large, hulking machine. The machine has a torso, arms, legs, and a head, but appears to be composed of a hodgepodge of metals and parts. The tubs on it's head hint that it might be steam-powered, as the tubes will emit puffs of steam. Category:Zanpakuto Category:Melee-Type Category:Constant-Release Type